The present invention relates to a clampable closure having a drinking or pour opening for beverage cans or the like, with the closure including a plate provided with a spout. Clamping tongues as well as a sealing element which surrounds the can opening are disposed on the plate on the side which will face the can when the closure is in place. Closures of this type can also be used for cups or the like and also for cans containing other liquids, e.g. motor oil.
Such clampable closures for beverage cans are disclosed, for example, in Federal Republic of Germany Gebrauchsmuster [Utility Model Patent] No. 79/14,471. However, the prior art closures have the drawback that they sometimes are not seated on the beverage can in a completely tight manner and therefore cause problems when the liquid is poured or drunk out of the can. This drawback has its origin in that the can lid, which is usually made of very thin sheet metal, may flex so that the sealing element disposed at the underside of a prior art closure plate does not rest completely flush in a sealing manner on the surface of the can lid.